Tsuru
Tsuru (つる, Tsuru), also known as "Great Staff Officer" Tsuru (大参謀のつる, Dai-Sanbō no Tsuru), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the One Piece series. She is a Navy Headquarters vice admiral. "You're a million years too early to defeat me." :—Tsuru after defeating young pirates. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Juli Erickson (English), Minori Matsushima (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Tsuru is a tall, thin and elderly woman with gray hair tied in a bun. Her attire appears to be less formal than the other high-ranking officers', consisting of a shirt left hanging out, with the sleeves rolled up and a tie around her neck, and calves-long pants, which makes her somewhat resemble the animal of her name, the crane. She sports earrings made of beads, and on her right wrist she has two bracelets. The Young Past Days In her youth she was quite beautiful and had dark blue hair tied up in a loose pony tail with sidebangs that framed both sides of her face. She wore a standard Navy uniform with a rifle strapped to her back. Twenty-seven years ago at age 49, her skin was already wrinkled. Pre-Timeskip Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: Gray (formerly Dark Blue) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 74 (debut), 76 (after timeskip) * Birthday: March 26th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality She is a veteran Navy who is not without wisdom for her age. She seems extremely knowledgeable; she knew who set the Navy to fight each other in the Navy and Warlord meeting when all others thought the two were simply messing around, and knew who Raffit was on sight. She is not above telling off the younger navy that show concern for her well being when she steps up to fight the incoming pirates at Navy HQ. She then justifies her being on the front line with the other vice admirals by stating there is no longer a safe place left in the world for her to run to anyway. According to Garp, she is an empathetic woman although she does not show this disposition very often. Her crew is shown to consist solely of female Navy. Relationships Friends/Allies * Navy ** Gion Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Tsuru is a Navy who is well skilled in tactics, being able to formulate the next step right on the spot, earning her the nickname "Great Staff". As a Navy vice admiral, it can be concluded Tsuru is quite powerful. Tsuru was strong enough to strike fear into Doflamingo before he became one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, as he was quick to flee during her many pursuits of the Don Quixote Pirates throughout North Blue, and he swore upon seeing her battleship off the coast of Minion Island when he heard that the Navy had taken a boy (whom he wrongly believed to be Law) into custody. Several years later, when Doflamingo lost his title as a Warlord, he still showed respect for her. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Devil Fruit :Main article: Wash-Wash Fruit The Wash-Wash Fruit (ウォシュウォシュの実, Woshu Woshu no Mi; literally meaning "Fruit of the Wash-Wash"), a Paramythia-class Devil Fruit that was eaten by Tsuru, allows her to literally "wash and hang out to dry" people and objects as if they were clothes, turning them into flat, clean, and malleable just like clothes, making her a Laundry Human (洗濯人間, Sentaku Ningen). This disables the opponents by rendering them unable to move. This can also "clean" a limited amount of evil off the victims, which is considered a dangerous ability against pirates. Techniques Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so Tsuru can also use the ability. However, she has not yet been shown using it. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons In her youth, she is seen with a flintlock rifle. How proficient she is in using it is unknown. Transportation Gallery History Past Twenty-seven years ago, Tsuru is seen walking with fellow vice admirals Monkey D. Garp, Jaguar D. Saul, Kuzan and Sakazuki. Garp asks her if he can borrow a ship, but she refuses because he always breaks them. Thirteen years ago, Tsuru was stationed in the North Blue, where she continuously pursued the Don Quixote Pirates at the time. Doflamingo noted that her chases stopped after Rocinante left the crew, which led Doflamingo to suspect that his younger brother was giving away his crew's location to the Navy. Three days before the scheduled exchange between the Marines and Diez Barrels for the Op-Op Fruit, she was stationed at Swallow Island following Rocinante's intel that Doflamingo and his crew would be there, unaware that they actually had gone to Minion Island instead. She was then contacted and informed by the Navy scouting Minion Island about the fire at Barrels' hideout and ordered them to investigate the coast while avoiding being spotted. Doflamingo, who was tricked by Corazon, had assumed Law was with Tsuru as he heard the Navy had retrieved a young boy; while this was a coincidence, it was enough to convince Doflamingo to undo the Birdcage and go after the wrong person which allowed the real Law to escape. Synopsis Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Tsuru is seen present for the gathering of the Seven Warlords of the Sea to choose a replacement for Crocodile. Summit War Saga Navyford Arc Battles Canon * Tsuru's crew vs. Don Quixote Pirates (at least once) * Navy and Seven Warlords of the Sea vs. Whitebeard Pirates and Allies. * Doflamingo's Navy escort vs. Jack Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Translation and Dub Issues Anime and Manga Differences In her first appearance in the anime, she does not say anything. In the manga, she talks to Don Quixote Doflamingo, ordering him to be a good boy and calm down. See also External links * Tsuru One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:One Piece Universe Characters